fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Appleplum
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Appleplum and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the NaLu page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Not yet sure about your second step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 11:07, March 6, 2013 Just Testing Arvee100smart D'ya need somethin' ? 14:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) is it fine? final testing... / 14:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Codes Here are your codes, Apple: AppleplumTalk 03:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Signature Kawaii Sign~ It's Sting ~ It good, as long as you think for yourself that it's masterpiece XD But you only have 1 prob, Apple. You need a link from your sign so that we can know directly to go on your talk page :D 04:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) and dyk, maybe your sign is better than mine ^ ^ There is the link Appleplum 04:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) awwwwww ok i will do it -- Appleplum 04:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll wait you now.. GOMEN NEE~ I'm very soory >.< I was too busy singing Lonely Person and Kimi ga Kureta Mono, I didn't see. I'm online now, I'll the one who'll wait :D 05:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 12:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll be waiting at FTC chat. Don't worry, I don't mind :D how about let's chat again ? 06:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wish you best luck Of Course! How could be my Close friend never greeted her a lucky wish~ Here you go: A big big big big Wish of the most best"est" Luck I'll ever give to Youu~ and oh, by the way, my mother gave me some "Spell" (XD) or some kind of prayer to help you or guide you to exams. Don't expect that what I meant about the "Guide" mean it gonna give you some test answers XD memorise this and your done: Ricatarica Bum, ''Baturei Deus, Batipu duminun Dirit Hum don't ask me where my mother got that because I don't know either XD Good luck on the exams~ and DYK, our final exams will be Wednesday and Thursday (._. ) but still, good luck again~ 04:11, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Good luck again XDD Re: Mistake Hi! Although I'm not Ice, but I saw your message and I can help. The system isn't bugged or anything, you got that badge for making the 6,000th edit on the wiki''' in general. This means that the wiki contributors althogether made 6,000 edits and yours was the 6,000th. You were lucky. ;) Hope this answers your question! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'''Natsumi]] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:37,3/11/2013 I am here to help. :) By the way, these "achievements" are not a unique for these wiki. It is a feature that every wiki can enable and disable. In this wiki, it is enabled. So again, if you have any question, just ask me! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:44,3/11/2013 It's common sense. YES, you need to fill it up. Dont forget to give me 3 examples. 05:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You can join any guild or team you want, you just have to apply and the GM or the TL will decide if you can join. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 12:26,3/12/2013 Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. Re: Work Done Hi Apple! I checked your work on Natza. Great job! There was only a need for a minor cleanup after it. I trust you, so I'm sure you'll add the images, too. You are accepted! 'Have fun! :) Oh, and also, because there are still some missing arc sections, so I'll add Natza to the list of jobs. You can take it and work further on it, if you want. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi]] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:07,3/17/2013 Sig Hi! :) I'm sorry to inform you, but your sig picture (the Sting chibi) is a little bit too large. Your sig takes more place than it should, especially in the IMG members template. Can you please reduce its size a little bit? I'd recommend 25-27px. Thank you! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:15,3/17/2013 Okay, I've slightly edited it. Thanks! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:23,3/17/2013 Lol yeah. I just messaged you so you'd have the Please help out message like the others. ;) And so, it'd be fair. Gomen Ne Apple >.< I'm very very very sorry... I was busy doing to infobox thing that Red wants us to do it if we like to, here, I left you a message, reply soon 23:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I am online in the FTC chat :D 23:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I told you I'm online in FTC chat XD come in please ! reply soon :D 23:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Message Hmmm...Their fine enough. And, as your Supervisor as-well as your Guild Master, I shall guard you, in all your actions. So, if you do something wrong on your jobs, I'll fix it for you, oh, and I'm an admin as-well. But, as I said before, "I do not tend to abuse my power, but to use my power to help the new users in what ever manner I have." 01:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. I understand, Apple. Don't over-job yourself I can't really think of jobs so don't finish all the jobs in one month. 04:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Natza Hi! So far, so good work on Natza! Yeah, there's still some work left, mainly expanding the arc sections. Almost finished it! Good luck! ^_^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:17,3/21/2013 Hi Apple! Seeing what it were and what it became, you did a magnificent work on Natza! Although there's still two arcs left, the KotSS and the GMG arc, but I'll still give you the Jewels! If you'll really finish it, you'll get another 1,000 jewel, because Natsu and Erza are main characters with loads of Synopsis to write. Once again, keep up the good work! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:51,3/25/2013 It looks great! ^_^ But it don't links to your profile when the mouse is over "Apple". It's not a problem, it's just a remark. If you like it like this, I didn't say anything! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:08,3/25/2013 Busy Nah... I'm just taking a day off... nothing to worry about.. I'm also not inactive :P I'm just planning what to do with the forum I promised and my story Blog.. that's all.. maybe I'll be in the chat soon ~ 22:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm in the chat now, Finished about the story blog... well I guess the only problem now is the Promised Forum :P 02:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) see you soon Apple ~